


Sweeter than Sugar

by philatos



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathtubs, Because of Reasons, Bottom Victor, Chocolate Sauce, Daddy Kink, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Food Play, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rimming, Sappy Ending, Smut, Strawberries, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Whipped Cream, this turned out way more filthier than planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9750212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philatos/pseuds/philatos
Summary: "Be a dear and get on the bed for me, beautiful.” said Yuri, thoroughly enjoying the way Victor’s breath hitched at his command.“Is that a present for me, dorogoi moy?” asked Victor as he complied, leaning back against the pillows, legs spreading in a none too subtle manner.“Something like that.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> *Rises from 2 month long fic hiatus* I LIVE
> 
> This is just 5k of straight up sappy porn in honor of Valentine's Day as I have no self control whatsoever. Maybe someday I'll write something with actual plot lol. Anyways, hope ya'll sinners enjoyyyy

Yuri hovered anxiously outside their bedroom door, a nondescript paper bag in his hand. Victor had disappeared into it after their romantic Valentine’s Day dinner, a mischievous twinkle in his eye that promised that there was more to come. He never said anything outright, but Yuri had known him long enough to know that the Russian was definitely planning something. 

 

Of course, seeing as it was their first Valentine’s Day together as a married couple and all, Yuri had plans of his own. Said plans currently resided in the bag he had, clenched tightly in his hand as he considered the pros and cons of entering the seemingly forbidden domain before him.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he thought to himself. “Victor’s probably waiting for you right now. After all, it’s not like he told you not to go in or anything, right?”

 

The little voice in his head had a point, conceded Yuri. He was probably just being silly over nothing, as he always was. Steeling his surprisingly fluttery nerves, he turned the doorknob, quietly stepping in.

 

“Victor?” called out Yuri softly as he opened their bedroom door. “Are you-”

 

His words died in his throat, bag dropping to the floor, as he stared, slack-jawed at the sight before him. 

 

“Honestly Yuri,” said Victor turning around to face him fully, hand on his hip. “You really should learn to knock first. See, now you’ve ruined my surprise for you.” he pouted.

 

“S-Sorry,” croaked Yuri, his ability to speak coherently gone, along with his ability to look at anything other than his husband. Or more specifically, at what his husband was wearing. He looked like a vision straight from his teenage self’s most perverted fantasies, all long slender limbs, chest length silver hair glittering in the low light. But the cherry on top was the pair of slightly too tight lace panties he had on, their dark colour contrasting beautifully with his pale skin. 

 

“Where did you even get that?” he asked softly, fingers itching to touch the delicate black lace wrapped around his hips. “And are those my socks?” he said, indicating the maroon knitted thigh highs he had on. 

 

“I have my ways.” laughed the silver haired man as he moved closer. “And yes they are, I thought they’d compliment my recent purchase quite well. I hope you don’t mind me borrowing them.”

 

“Normally, I’d be mad at you for stretching them out,” said Yuri with mock seriousness as he gripped Victor’s hips. “But when you look this good,” he paused, pulling Victor flush against him. “I’d be willing to let you make it up to me.”

 

“Oh?” said Victor, ice blue eyes sparkling. “I’m sure I could figure something out that would be-ah,  _ satisfactory _ for the both of us?” 

 

“You’d better. Now,” Yuri paused, picking up the paper bag he had dropped. “Be a dear and get on the bed for me, beautiful.” he said, thoroughly enjoying the way Victor’s breath hitched at his command.

 

“Is that a present for me, dorogoi moy?” asked Victor as he complied, leaning back against the pillows, legs spreading in a none too subtle manner.

 

“Something like that.” answered Yuri, getting on the bed and straddling his thick thighs. “You see,” he began. “I wanted to surprise you too, my dearest, in the same way that you always surprise me. But to be honest, I couldn’t think of anything that would be worthy of someone as perfectly exquisite as you.” 

 

Victor preened under the praise, back arching slightly as he thoroughly enjoyed the undivided attention from his husband. “So what did you come up with?”

 

“Remember what we talked about that night?” said Yuri, hand coming up to play with Victor’s long silver locks. “You know, when we wanted to experiment a little? Well, I did some thinking and I figured that there’s something that we haven’t done yet, and if you’re up for it, I was hoping that we could try it out?” he finished, looking at Victor with a hint nervousness creeping into his voice.

 

“Well don’t keep me in suspense, love. What is it?”

 

Reaching for the bag, Yuri emptied its contents onto the bed, watching tentatively as Victor’s eyes grew wide. 

 

“Food play?” he said, picking up a can of whipped cream. 

 

“I know, I know, kinda cliche.” said Yuri sheepishly, looking away. 

 

“A bit,” admitted Victor. “But still intriguing. I’ve never done this before.”

 

“Really?”

 

“No need to be  _ that _ surprised.” he said raising an eyebrow. “You do know that I wasn’t as half as ah,  _ worldly _ as the tabloids made me out to be. But there's a first time for everything.”

 

“You want to?”

 

“I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious,” said Victor, an easy grin on his face. “Besides, I don't think I want to pass up the chance to taste my little katsudon.”

 

“I was planning to use these on you actually.” murmured Yuri, a blush forming on his cheeks.

 

“Oh Yuri,” breathed Victor, eyes sparkling with want. Before Yuri could even respond, Victor’s stocking covered legs locked around his waist, hips grinding up against Yuri’s rapidly hardening length.

 

Yuri swallowed, breath quickening at Victor’s hungry expression. He nodded quickly, hands coming down to hold the other’s undulating hips steady. “Not yet,” he breathed. “Oh love, I'm going to enjoy this.”

 

Victor grinned, bringing their faces closer together so that their lips were almost touching. “Well then, Happy Valentines Day to us,” he whispered before bringing them together in a kiss. Yuri’s eyes fluttered shut as Victor took his time, gently sucking on his lower lip, tongue occasionally flicking out to further entice him. His hands moved down to Victor’s hair, fingers carding through the shimmering strands, tugging on them ever so slightly when Victor teased him by pulling back. Opening his mouth, he gladly welcomed the onslaught of Victor’s tongue as he slipped it past his lips, moaning slightly at the familiar yet still intoxicating taste that was so uniquely his husband. 

 

Deft hands slipped upwards, unbuttoning his dress shirt before running over the revealed planes of his chest. Yuri’s breath hitched at the feeling of his husband’s cool hands on him, causing goose pimples to erupt across his skin. Wanting to regain some of his rapidly eroding control, he brought his palms down to Victor’s bare chest, fingers gently dancing across his exposed nipples. 

 

“Sensitive?” murmured Yuri, voice entirely too sweet as he lightly pinched the hardened nubs, enjoying the way Victor writhed under him. 

 

“You're a terrible terrible husband.” muttered Victor, trying to regulate his breathing, long hair slipping down to partly cover his flushed face. “Teasing me like this…”

 

“I’m hurt Victor,” said Yuri with a sincerity that almost seemed real. “After all you’ve done to me, after all the times you left me tied up and begging with a vibrator shoved inside me, all while you refused to give me release for hours upon hours,” he punctuated his sentence with a bite to Victor’s collarbone, causing him to cry out. “I think I deserve to tease you a little, hm?”

 

“Yuratchka,” breathed Victor, as the dark haired man slipped a knee in between his thighs and began slowly rubbing at the hardened length he found there, the damp lace of his lingerie adding to the sensation. “Please…”

 

“Someone’s excited,” remarked Yuri offhandedly. “And to think, we’ve barely even started yet.”

 

“Well then, maybe you should get on with it before one of us dies of old age?”

 

“So demanding,” tsked Yuri as he slipped his shirt off his shoulders before working to undo his belt. “I’ve spoiled you haven’t I?” 

 

“Maybe. But whose fault was that?” answered Victor breathlessly, shooing Yuri’s hands away so that he could undo his belt and pants before letting the other slide them off. As Yuri made to take off his glasses, Victor captured his wrist, stopping him. “No,” he said, voice carrying an undercurrent of dominance, so unlike the submissive act he was putting on now, making Yuri shiver. “Leave them on for me.”  

 

“O-Okay,” he said, letting his hand drop. 

 

“Mmhm, you’re so good to me,” praised Victor indulgently, as he leaned his head backwards. The sight of his unmarked neck sent sparks radiating down Yuri’s spine, the urge to taste it arising within him. Almost unconsciously, he reached for the bottle of chocolate sauce that lay on the bed.  

 

“You good with this?” he asked, flicking the cap open. 

 

Victor nodded, eyes fluttering shut, bottom lip caught between his teeth. “Just do it,” he pleaded back arching towards him, desperate to feel his husband’s touch.

 

“Alright, love.” The thick syrup poured from the bottle, splattering all over Victor’s awaiting torso, like dark paint on a blank canvas. He continued drizzling it across his chest, bringing the bottle slowly downwards before coming to a stop at his rapidly hardening cock, still covered by that tiny pair of panties.    
  
“I’ll leave these on for now,” said Yuri, putting the bottle down. “You just look so pretty in them.” 

 

Picking up the can of whipped cream, he repeated his earlier actions, practically salivating at the sight of his husband covered in the sugary cream. 

 

“And now for the final touch,” said Yuri brandishing a small box. “Chocolate and whipped cream are in no way compete without strawberries.” 

 

Victor could only watch, mouth slightly agape as Yuri placed one in his mouth, biting it in half. He couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight, wanting nothing more than to lick the shimmering trails of scarlet juice that dripped down Yuri’s chin. 

 

As though he read his mind, Yuri leaned over, capturing Victor’s lips with his own. Victor moaned as the mingled taste of strawberries and something else that was uniquely Yuri, exploded in his mouth. Yuri’s tongue slipped past his lips, all earlier gentleness gone. Now it invaded his mouth purposefully, like he was claiming him as his own. Victor moaned into the rough kiss, gasping as Yuri lightly pulled at his hair, knowing how much Victor liked a little pain with his pleasure. 

 

Much to Victor’s displeasure, Yuri pulled away again, grinning smugly at the sight of his husband’s flushed and panting face. 

 

“Hold this for me, darling.” he said, smiling as he placed the second half of the ruby red fruit between Victor’s kiss swollen lips. “Beautiful.” he murmured, reverently tucking Victor’s hair behind his ear. 

 

Victor whimpered as Yuri pulled back so that he was once again straddling his hips, lightly grinding down on his very obvious erection.

“Look at you,” he murmured, taking in the sight of his beautiful husband, so pliant below him. It was almost like a scene from a painting. “So pretty, just for me.”

 

Drinking in all of Victor’s needy noises, Yuri slowly ran two fingers through the sugary mess covering his abdomen, enjoying the way Victor arched up sensitive even to the lightest of touches. 

 

“Eyes on me, Vitya.” he growled before bringing his chocolate covered fingers up to his lips.

 

Victor’s eyes grew wide as Yuri slid them past his own lips, moaning around the digits lewdly. His tongue licked at them, cleaning every bit of chocolate and cream off them before pulling them out again, a trail of saliva still connecting them to his plump lips. 

 

“So good,” he moaned. Before Victor could even react, Yuri’s mouth was on his chest, tongue greedily laving over the sticky trails he’d left there. Victor’s hands migrated up to Yuri’s hair, fingers tangling themselves in the coal black strands as Yuri used him as his own personal dessert platter. He felt so used, so owned and he fucking loved it.

 

Reaching a peaked nipple, Yuri smirked. Victor’s nipples were one of the most sensitive spots on his body and Yuri loved taking full advantage of that fact. Closing his lips around it, he let his teeth lightly graze the rose coloured bud before sucking _ hard _ . 

 

Victor’s moans and cries remained muffled, the strawberry still held between his lips effectively gagging him. He thrashed against the sheets, the sensations caused by Yuri’s talented mouth proving almost too much for him to handle. His nails dug into Yuri’s back, surely leaving half moon scars that would be visible the next day. The pain only spurred Yuri on, bringing his hand up to play with his other nipple, intent on doubling Victor’s pleasure. 

 

Victor couldn’t help but cry out, strawberry falling from his lips as Yuri’s strong fingers and talented tongue worked him. Now free of his gag, he moaned shamelessly, voice cracking slightly as Yuri dragged his free hand down his torso. 

 

“Yuri,” he pleaded, liquid blue eyes fixed on him. “Please... please touch me!”

 

Releasing Victor’s nipple, Yuri continued making his way down his chest, taking care to lap up all remaining traces of chocolate and cream. Reaching his hips, Yuri cursed under his breath at the sight of Victor’s rock hard erection, barely contained in those panties, the head of it peeking out. Unable to help himself, he nuzzled his face against the prominent bulge, eyes closed as he savored Victor’s needy moans. 

 

“Can I taste you here too, Vitya?” he asked, voice fractured by lust as he kissed Victor’s straining length through his panties.

 

“Please,” Victor exhaled, completely taken by the sight of his husband worshipping his cock. “I need you, lyubov moya. Do as you wish, I am entirely yours.”

 

“Fuck,” whispered Yuri, his own neglected cock throbbing at those desperate words. Sliding his palms down past the elastic band of his panties, he gripped Victor’s ass possessively, nails digging into the tight flesh there, pulling him closer. His mouth greedily sucked on Victor’s erection, the wetness of his mouth making the fabric barrier feel even thinner than it already was.

 

“Take them off,” pleaded Victor, “I want to feel your mouth on me.”

 

“Alright, love,” murmured Yuri, hooking his fingers into the lacy fabric. “But the stockings are staying on.”

 

Pulling them down, Yuri licked his lips as Victor’s cock came into view, springing from its lace prison. Throwing the stained fabric off the bed, Yuri pressed a reverent kiss to the head of Victor’s cock before picking up the abandoned bottle of chocolate sauce.

 

“I’m definitely going to enjoy dessert,” smirked Yuri before letting the sticky liquid drip down Victor’s length.    
  
Victor gasped as the cool liquid hit his heated flesh, squirming slightly as it dripped down between his thighs. He couldn’t help but let out a small giggle thinking about the state of their undoubtedly ruined bed sheets. “Such a mess. You’re doing the laundry tomorrow.”

 

“Oh, I’m sure it’ll be worth it,” said Yuri, flashing him a hungry look. “You look fucking delicious, love.” 

 

“Then what are you waiting for,” said Victor, spreading his legs further. “Eat me, Yuri.”

 

Gripping Victor’s cock with one hand, Yuri gently sucked on the head, tongue tracing over Victor’s sensitive spots. Watching Victor fall apart as he teased him was one of the reasons he absolutely loved going down on him. And this time was no exception, if the way Victor gasped was any indication.

 

“Oh Yuri,” he breathed, only the thinnest sliver of blue visible in his eyes. “Your mouth feels so good, so warm around me, I-ah!” he broke off with a moan as Yuri swallowed around him, letting his cock hit the back of his throat. 

 

Yuri carried on, intent on making Victor cum at least once before he fucked him senseless. His jaw ached slightly, but the sight of Victor writhing and babbling half Russian phrases while his hands tugged at Yuri’s hair was more than enough incentive to keep going. Grabbing Victor’s hand, he placed it firmly on the back of his head, looking imploringly up at him through half lidded eyes, his cock pressing against his parted lips. Getting the message, Victor thrust upwards, a sadistic part of his mind enjoying the way Yuri choked around him. Taking care not to go too far, he continued fucking his husband’s mouth, moaning freely at the overwhelming sensations running through his entire being. 

 

“M’gonna cum,” he warned, barely able to form coherent sentences anymore. 

 

Instead of stopping him or pulling off, Yuri swallowed him fully, holding him in his throat as he began humming around his length, the vibrations from his throat pushing him closer and closer to the edge. “Fuck, Yuri-ngh!” Victor gasped, stars dancing across his field of vision as he climaxed down Yuri’s waiting throat. 

 

Victor had to take a couple of moments to come back down, breathing heavily as he opened his eyes again. Yuri looked up at him, a self-satisfied smile on his face.   
  
“Enjoy that?” he asked, using a finger to wipe a trace of chocolate off the corner of his lips, and then licking it off. 

 

“I think you know the answer to that.”

 

“Probably,” laughed Yuri softly. “But you know,” he said, hands gripping Victor’s thick thighs firmly. “I’m not done with you yet, Vitya.”

 

“I didn’t think you were. After all, you haven’t fucked me yet, have you Yuratchka?”

 

“I should do something about that,” murmured Yuri as he traced patterns onto Victor’s sensitive inner thighs. “But I don’t think I’m quite done with tasting you yet.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“And there’s still so much sauce here,” continued Yuri, fingertips gently stroking between Victor’s legs. “It’d be such a shame for it all to go to waste, don’t you think?”

 

Victor shivered at the light touch, his cock rapidly rehardening at Yuri’s soft words. “Yes,” he exhaled. “I suppose it would be.”

 

“I guess I have no choice but to clean you up then,” smirked Yuri, spreading Victor’s thighs wide, exposing his entrance and sticky inner thighs. Lowering his head, he ran his tongue across the sensitive skin there, enjoying the mixed taste of chocolate and salt. He set to work, eagerly licking up the sticky trails they’d left behind earlier, tongue travelling all across his husband’s most intimate parts. Reaching his entrance, Yuri smirked before lapping at the puckered hole, enjoying the way it twitched under his attentions. Unable to resist, he poked his tongue in a bit causing Victor to let out what could be considered a squeal before slamming a palm over his mouth, mortified. 

 

“It’s ok Vitya.” soothed Yuri. “You know I love hearing you. Your voice is so sweet.” Victor’s hand remained where it was, a flush still painted high on his cheeks. Time to bring out the big guns then.

 

“Come on Vitya,” he murmured. “Let daddy hear you.”

 

Victor’s body froze momentarily, his mind practically shutting down at the sound of that one word. It truly was his one weakness, and with Yuri saying it in that voice, with his head between his thighs… Victor really stood no chance. 

 

Shivering slightly, Victor slowly brought his hand down, fingers fisting in the sheets, whimpers escaping his lips.

 

“Such a good boy,” praised Yuri. “I think that deserves a reward. Be a dear and pass me the lube, won’t you?”

 

With shaking hands, Victor reached for the bedside table, grabbing their bottle of lube and passing it to Yuri. 

 

“Thank you, baby boy.” murmured Yuri, flicking the cap open. After quickly coating his fingers in lube, he began circling them around Victor’s rim. “Can you relax for me Victor? For Daddy?”

 

Victor whimpered softly as he nodded, bottom lip between his teeth. Yuri kissed the corner of his lips, gently stroking his hair. 

 

“Yuri,” gasped Victor, leaning into his touch. “Daddy please, I need you.”

 

“I know, darling,” whispered Yuri as he gazed into the other’s sky blue eyes. Slipping a finger into Victor's gradually relaxing opening, he inhaled sharply at the sight of his husband's blissed out expression. 

 

“Look at you,” he whispered as he slowly pumped his finger in and out. “So pretty, Vitya. So pretty just for me.”

 

Victor cried out as Yuri added another finger, the burn of the stretch further enhancing his pleasure. His hands migrated to his back, opening up long red lines down it as bolts of pleasure raced down his spine. “Oh god,” he moaned. 

 

“Feeling good, Vitya?”

 

“Yes,” panted Victor, eyes shining with need. “Oh Daddy, your fingers feel so good inside me.”

 

Yuri swallowed thickly, unable to look away from Victor’s writhing form. “You're squeezing so tightly around me. Can’t wait to shove my thick cock inside you, baby boy. Can you take another?”

 

Victor nodded vigorously, hips already pushing back on Yuri’s fingers, needing more of his touch. Yuri smiled, gently petting Victor’s flyaway hair before descending back between his legs and slipping his tongue in next to his fingers. Victor’s legs locked around Yuri’s head, heels digging into his back as Yuri’s tongue stroked his sensitive inner walls while his fingers continued pumping in and out of him. The dark haired man closed his eyes as he savoured the taste of his beloved, enjoying the way he twitched and clenched around him with even the lightest of touches. 

 

“You’re opening up so well for me, Vitya.” he said, pressing a wet kiss to the inner seam of his thigh. “Do you think you’re ready to take Daddy’s cock?”

 

Victor whined, head thrashing against the pillow, begging Yuri wordlessly with liquid blue eyes. Unsatisfied, Yuri pressed a third finger into him abruptly. “Use your words, baby.” he breathed, voice sounding almost calm amidst Victor’s desperate wails. Do you want Daddy’s cock?”

 

Victor gulped in deep breaths of air, trying his best to recollect his thoughts even as Yuri teasingly brushed his fingers against his prostate. Tears brimmed in his eyes as he was overwhelmed by nothing but absolute pleasure, the sensations alone pushing him closer and closer to the brink. 

 

“Vitya,” Yuri’s soothing voice reached his ears, as if from a distance. “Tell me what you need.”

 

“I-” he started. “I want-ah!”

 

“Try again, baby.”

 

“I want Daddy’s cock,” he gasped, nails digging into the sheets. “Please, please just fuck me!”

 

“There, that’s it.” praised Yuri, sliding his fingers out of Victor’s now slightly gaping entrance. “That wasn’t so hard now was it? You did so well for me, my precious boy.” He positioned himself so that he was kneeling between Victor’s spread thighs. “Here,” he said, pulling Victor’s hips towards his and rubbing his cock outside his hole. “Take Daddy’s cock.”

 

Victor mewled needily as Yuri carefully fed his cock into his ass, taking care not to go too fast. The thick familiar length entering him rubbed against his sweet spots, making stars burst at the corners of his vision. He could hardly speak anymore, the only words leaving his lips being ‘fuck’ and ‘daddy’.

 

Yuri was hardly faring any better. He breathed heavily as he entered Victor, groaning at how soft, wet and ready his husband was for him, the tight heat around his cock feeling almost unbearable. Gripping his hips tightly, he slowly sank into him, watching as inch after inch of his cock disappeared into Victor. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he held himself still, waiting for Victor to adjust. 

 

It wasn’t long until Victor’s whimpers turned into need filled moans as he wordlessly begged for Yuri to move. Pinning his hands to the mattress, Yuri began thrusting his hips. Victor’s eyes fluttered shut as Yuri’s throbbing length pounded into him, whining needily as he purposely kept missing his sweet spot. 

 

“Patience, Vitya,” he panted, hips starting to move faster now. “I’ll give you what you need, don’t worry.” Leaning over him, he connected their lips together in a messy, rough kiss.

 

The Russian could only lay back and take what Yuri gave him as he was held down. Yuri kissed him fiercely, if it could be even called a kiss. All earlier finesse and technique were gone, replaced by lust and insatiable need as they panted and moaned into each other’s mouths, teeth clacking and tongues entangling together. 

 

“Victor,” murmured Yuri, lips a hair’s breadth from the other’s mouth. “Oh Victor, you’re amazing-” he thrusted, finally hitting his sweet spot directly. “So fucking perfect-ah!” he groaned as Victor’s clenching walls massaged his length. “I love you Vitya. I love you so fucking much.”

 

Victor keened, the double blow of Yuri’s words and the pleasure that radiated throughout his body, clouding his mind. “I love you too,” he whispered, pulling his hands out of Yuri’s weakened grip so that he could wrap them around his neck. “You’re too good to me Yuri, I love you so much-ngh!” He broke off as Yuri wrapped a palm around his sensitive cock, stroking it according to the rhythm of his thrusts. 

 

“Are you close?” he asked, thumb spreading wetness around its slit. “Do you want to cum?”

 

“Please,” begged Victor, his stamina long gone by now. “Fill me.” he whispered, voice cracking.

 

Yuri swore, his restraint nowhere to be seen as he pounded into Victor, slamming directly into his sweet spot with every thrust. His hand worked Victor’s cock in tandem, pre-cum now dripping freely down its length. 

 

“Cum for me, love,” he whispered into Victor’s ear. “Let me see you.”

 

The feeling of Yuri’s hot breath on his ear propelled Victor off the edge he’d been teetering on, sending him screaming into the very heights of pleasure. Cum spurted from his cock, covering Yuri’s hand as his insides convulsed around his length. Yuri bit his lip as Victor tightened around him, his long delayed orgasm rapidly approaching. He continued fucking Victor through his orgasm, savouring the way he squirmed with oversensitivity once his high wore off. 

 

“Yuratchka,” said Victor pleadingly, eyes brimming with tears. “Too much-ah too much!”

 

“Just a little more Victor, just- oh god.” Slamming in one final time, Yuri let out an animalistic growl, burying his head in Victor’s neck as his orgasm finally hit him. Victor keened as Yuri’s essence filled him, a comfortable and familiar warmth flooding his lower abdomen.

 

The pair lay there, panting for a moment as they came back down, exhaustion settling in. Carefully pulling out of Victor, Yuri flopped down next to him, a sated look on his face. 

 

“You ok?” he asked, cradling Victor’s face with his clean hand. “Was I too rough?”

 

Victor let out a pleased noise, snuggling against Yuri, peppering his face with kisses. “You were absolutely perfect, Yuri,” he said. “I loved it, you made me feel so beautiful.”

 

“Not difficult considering what I had to work with,” laughed Yuri softly.

 

“True. But you’re forgetting something.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

Victor narrowed his eyes at him. “As fun as your little idea was,” he said indicating the long abandoned bottle of chocolate sauce. “I’m now both extremely sticky and gross, so you’re giving me a nice long bath. And,” he added before Yuri could say anything. “You’re changing the sheets.”

 

“So demanding,” remarked Yuri, the corners of his lips twitching upwards. “But I suppose it’s the least I could do for my lovely husband, hm?”

 

“It is,” said Victor, fighting hard to keep the giggle out of his voice. “And you’re carrying me there.” he said, poking Yuri in the chest. 

 

“I suppose I have no choice,” said Yuri laughing as he picked Victor up in a bridal carry. “You’re so spoilt.”

 

“Don’t act like you don’t love it.” murmured Victor into the crook of Yuri’s neck as they made their way to the bathroom. Setting him down on the edge of their tub, Yuri quickly got the water running, dropping in some lavender bath salts before easing Victor into it. Once he was sure Victor was comfortable, he let himself relax, getting in the warm water behind his beloved. 

 

“Hold me, lyubov moya,” murmured Victor sleepily, settling in against Yuri, calmed by the warm water lapping at his chest, and the feeling of Yuri’s arms around him. No words were exchanged as they sat, enjoying the quiet that was punctuated only by their breathing. Yuri’s gentle hands cleaned Victor, taking care not to shift the older man too much. He looked so relaxed, eyes shut, mouth affixed with a soft smile. Yuri couldn’t bear to disturb him.

 

“You’re the light of my life, you know that right?”

 

Victor’s hushed voice broke the tender silence that had surrounded them. 

 

“As are you,” replied Yuri equally softly taking Victor’s hand in his. Their wedding rings clinked together, a familiar sound, but one that Yuri could never see himself getting tired of. Brushing the tip of his index finger against the gold band, he sighed. “I was thinking a while back. Don’t ask me why, it just popped up. I just thought of where I’d be if I never met you. Have you ever thought how, i don’t know, how impossible this all is?”

 

“I’m not quite sure I follow you, love.”

 

“You know like…” Yuri searched for the words to describe the pure emotion swelling in his chest. “There are times where I can’t believe this is real.” he said finally. “It’s like, one day I’m gonna wake up, and I’m going to find myself alone again, just gazing up at pictures of you, not knowing what it’s like to hold you in my arms like this. I wouldn’t have known all those little things about you, like how you put your milk in before your cereal, or how the corners of your eyes crinkle up when you laugh. Whenever I think about how easy it would have been for none of this to have happened, I just…” he paused, his voice cracking slightly. “I just can’t handle it. I don’t want to ever imagine a life without you again Vitya. It just hurts too much.”

 

“Oh Yuri,” said Victor comfortingly, squeezing his hand in his. 

 

“I’m sorry,” said Yuri, blinking back the tears that threatened to spill over. “I’m being silly I know.”

 

“You’re not.” murmured Victor, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand. “I don’t want to think of such a thing either. But you know what?” He pressed another kiss, this time to the ring encircling Yuri’s finger, an echo of his actions so long ago at that arrival hall. “I believe we would have found each other no matter what. Maybe in another universe, it would have taken years upon years, while in another we would have known each other since we were kids. But no matter what I’m sure we would have found each other. We’re meant to be together, Yuratchka. Like soulmates.”

 

“You really think so?”

 

“I know so. So like it or not you’re stuck with me Yuri.” laughed Victor, cerulean eyes sparkling as he looked at him.

 

“I guess I am.” smiled Yuri, brushing Victor’s hair behind his ear. “Sorry,” he laughed. “I didn’t mean to get so emotional on Valentine’s Day.”

 

“Don’t apologize, love. Hearing you say those things means more to me than all the flowers and chocolates in the world.”

 

“I’ll remember that next year. Flowers are expensive.”

 

“You’re absolutely terrible,” pouted Victor. “You’re lucky I’m completely and utterly in love with you.” 

 

“As am I Victor,” said Yuri tenderly. “As am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated and comments fuel me (＾▽＾)
> 
> Cry with me about these two/send me fic requests @ [**griffith-did-nothing-wrong.tumblr.com**](http://griffith-did-nothing-wrong.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
